


Peach (Lobotomy)

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Katherine is barely mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Race takes a turn down the wrong path





	Peach (Lobotomy)

Race was disgusted at himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He didn't want to hurt poor little Elmer like this. He loved Elmer, Elmer gave him the world and more. Elmer didn't deserve this. Elmer didn't deserve the man he loved running around with late night lovers and flings. Elmer deserved all of Race's attention. He used to capture all of his attention, where did those days go? Those days were long gone, well they were for Race. 

Race could tell Elmer had began to get suspicious. Race left the house at 8 and would not return into the early hours of the day. Race could tell Elmer's heart was shattering into pieces. Race could tell Elmer was tired of being ignored. Race could tell Elmer was tired of him, but Elmer still loved him. Elmer loved him deeply, why didn't Race? Maybe he just needed that excitement again. Maybe he was just bored of his happy-go-lucky boyfriend. Maybe he just wished for someone rough for a change.

Race was never himself around Elmer. He was always checking the time and he'd barely say he loved the other. Race would have to pretend to not here Elmer's crying when he left. He had to pretend to not see all the messages from his friends telling him to stop being a dick. He had to pretend that what he was doing to Elmer wasn't wrong or he knew he'd confess in an instant and lose everything. He'd lose his friends, possibly his job since he worked for Katherine, and, most importantly, he'd lose Elmer. 

Race thinks he should tell him. He thinks that Elmer should know. He's not ready to tell him, but Elmer should know. So that's what he does. He tells Elmer everything. Elmer's not the only one crying. Race didn't know what to expect, but he knew deep down that Elmer would leave him. But that's the thing. Elmer didn't. Well, he did, but only for a couple months. Those months were like hell to Race. It's just as they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Race had Elmer, the most nicest, sweetest, loving, caring, adorable boy Race could ever wish for. 

But then it all changed. Elmer walked back into that apartment. Race assumed he was getting some of his stuff or kicking Race out, but no. No, Elmer was here for him. Elmer forgave him, Elmer said that he was sorry. Race wouldn't let him.be sorry, no, it wasn't Elmer's fault. It was his fault that he ran off with all those men. It was his fault that he broke his amazing boyfriend. It was his fault that he lost Elmer's trust. But Elmer was willing to trust him again, Elmer wanted to trust him again. And this time, Race was all Elmer's. No flings or hookups. No disappearing until 3. No crying without comfort. Race was only Elmer's.


End file.
